


Dragon Age Haiku: Origins/Awakening Edition

by Maybethings



Series: Dragon Age Haikus [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Qun, Qunari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus inspired by Dragon Age - Origins/Awakening lore/story/NPC-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Archdemon's Song

Of lark and cuckoo  
The Archdemon knows nothing;  
Still, it sings to us.


	2. Aura

By the light of day  
I will bear my lover home  
To a bed gone cold


	3. The Breaking of the Blight

The Blight is ended  
With a sliver of new moon  
Through a dragon’s skull


	4. Cauthrien

Sooner or later  
The path of a faithful hound  
Splinters into two.


	5. Eirik (Haven's Chantry father)

In this my haven,  
the flames shall be forgiving  
of me. Never you.


	6. Flemeth

Teach the dragon trick?  
Few men have turned scale to scales.  
Fewer still turn back.


	7. Herren and Wade

Iron and graphite—  
Apart, crumbling, rusting red.  
Together, bright steel.

(In other worlds  
Obscured, jaded, demons wade  
beyond placid Fade)


	8. Jogby

A missionary’s corpse  
lies in the marsh. Flowers bloom  
from his green log fence.


	9. The Qun

Tides will rise and fall;  
Even river fish drown in  
Unforgiving seas.


	10. Sandal (18 May, newest)

Split the rough geode  
to see what colour its heart;  
Strike, and hear it ring.


End file.
